Harry had a problem
by greenfly
Summary: complete oneshot Harry had a problem. His problem had a name. Its name was Ginny Weasley.


Harry had a problem. His problem had a name. Its name was Ginny Weasley. She was intensely fanciable, and strangely enough, he fancied her. What a coincidence! But first he had to get her attention…

Ginny had a problem. It had a name. Its name was bloody Harry Potter. He was acting strangely… He was (apparently) trying to get her attention. She had been paying him attention for years now – ever since she had first seen him at the train station and thought him quite dishy. Well, tough luck buster! Bloody Harry Potter would have to wait his turn. He had completely ignored her for the last hundred years and as soon as she finds herself a half-decent bloke he decides to fancy her! He is now making a fool of himself trying to catch her attention when he had had it all along, (because in Ginny's opinion he was still the dishiest guy in Hogwarts). Well tough. Bloody Harry Potter would have to wait his turn like the rest of them. He couldn't just pick and choose like he was some sort of god (although he was the dishiest god she'd ever seen, which admitantly wasn't saying very much but Ginny imagined most gods had to be at least a little bit dishy to be allowed to be gods… surely?) Plus, she was reasonably happy with the half-decent bloke she was with at the moment. Although he would/could never be as dishy as bloody Harry Potter he was handsome enough.

Harry was having trouble with his problem. She seemed to be pointedly ignoring him and he could not fathom a reason. He was dashing, devilishly handsome, charming… the list went on! What possible reason would the love of his life have to ignore him now that he finally come to his senses and fancied her enough to ask her out? Sure she was with whatisname who was indeed more than half-decent but he wasn't right for the love of his life Ginevra Weasley!! When they were together they just looked _wrong_ like a carrot and a stick. He, Harry Potter, was a much, much better bloke for the love-of-his-life Ginevra Weasley!! He was sure of it! He was Harry Potter! Nobody stopped _Harry Potter_ getting what he wanted. _Not even_ the love of his life Ginevra Weasley. He'd just have to try harder, that's what he'd do. He'd be around the-love-of-his-life Ginevra Weasley 24/7 to _prove _how much he cared.

Ginny Weasley had an even bigger problem than she'd first anticipated. Who _knew _that the bloody Harry Potter she'd been lusting after all these years be so _annoying_? He was shadowing her 24/7 and she was getting sick and tired of it! He'd even followed her into a girls' bathroom once. Not even her current _boyfriend_ got to do that. Bloody Harry Potter had said that the only way he'd stop following her around was if she'd agree to date him. Plus, her supposed _boyfriend_ wasn't standing up for himself at all!! She did NOT want a man who would not/could not stand up for himself and for HER!! Where was her man in shining armour to carry her away from this wretched Harry Potter? NO WHERE TO BE SEEN. THAT'S WHERE. That wretched Harry Potter was 'protecting' her from her own boyfriend! She'd sent him a rather nasty hex which had landed him in the hospital wing for a couple of days but her knight in shining armour of a boyfriend was no where to be seen to protect her from that... wretched… bloody determined… knight-in-shining-armour-who-served to-annoy Harry Potter. He had even taking to skipping class if she had a free which had landed him in no end of trouble and detentions which, typically, he did not go to which had landed him in MORE trouble and MORE detentions. He claimed he was skipping class to 'protect' her. It had been pointed out to him that she didn't need nor want protecting and she made her point by putting him in the hospital wing on several more occasions which seemed, to Ginny, to make him even_more _determined. There was just no hope! If her previously half-decent-but-not-anymore-bloke could do nothing she was on her own. All her friends thought it was hilariously funny, saying things like 'it was meant to be' and 'there's no point fighting the inevitable'. She was sick and tired of it all! Of Hogwarts. Of all humanity! Especially BLOODY HARRY POTTER. If her BOYFRIEND would not/could not 'protect' her from that wretched, dastardly, devilishly dishy BLOODY Harry Potter she only saw one course of action left to her.

Harry Potter deemed his quest a success.

* * *

A/N

I hope y'all enjoyed that short fic. It is my first attempt at writing in a looooooooooong time and I hope you found it to your tastes. If not I'm sorry but I've tried my best. So, tell me what you thought about it in a REVIEW, you know the wonderful button at the bottom left hand corner of the page? I'd really like that. It makes a writer happy.


End file.
